


Fantasies

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: During a rather boring briefing presented by Daniel and Jonas, Jack finds a much more fun way of passing the time...





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Jack/Daniel/Jonas Threesome.  


* * *

Fantasy. It's the one thing that everyone experiences at some time or another. It's also the one thing that people are encouraged to explore.unless they're the Commanding Officer of the flagship team on the planet's first line of defence standing at the gateway to the universe. While incredibly frustrating, he can't say it's really all that bad. The Goa'uld are fighting amongst themselves, SG-1's now a five-man team and he can't say he's hating the view much.

As Colonel Jack O'Neill sits there at the Briefing Room table staring at the half-empty mug of coffee in front of him, he's idly aware that he'll need more caffeine to stay 'attentive' during this one. This morning, for a change, it's both Jonas and Daniel that are delivering the latest lecture on an off-world find they've made. While they pass the torch of information-bearing back and forth, getting as wrapped up in their topic of conversation as only they can, Jack finds something else to occupy his mind.

Daniel has just reached a point in his conversation. Exactly what that is, Jack doesn't know, but Jonas has eagerly taken over, pointing out various areas of interest on the map projected on the wall behind him. The lights are just dim enough to let him maintain the pretence of being keenly focused on what the man is pointing to, rather than the man himself. Not the lean pull of muscle in Jonas' upper arm as he reaches upward, gesturing to some distant spot above his head; not the flowing movement as that gesture sweeps downward across the map and definitely not the black expanse of material covering his chest as he turns to face the others.

As Carter and the General ask questions in turn, Jack's not even in the same room anymore. Well, same room, void of all but three people. The sound of Jonas' voice has become the most delicious echo around him. That smooth expanse of black feels warm beneath his fingers, palms reaching up the other man's back as he places kiss after kiss on the Kelownan's neck. The gasp Jonas emits as Jack pushes him back against the Briefing Room table sends a bolt of pleasure straight down to where it counts most and his hands are braced either side of the young alien as he grinds his hips against him. 

Jack is lost for all but a few minutes in this tantalizing fantasy before Daniel's voice permeates his private fantasy world. Immediately his surroundings change and his world comes back into focus again. He glances at Jonas, who's looking back at him with a quizzical look. Not that Jack has the sense to blush. He's had plenty of practice. With a quick flag of his eyebrows, Jack's already asked the Kelownan an animated 'What?!' and turned both their attentions back to Daniel.

His attention is held by Daniel's conversation for all of thirty seconds before he's been lost in the sight of the archaeologist's mouth in action. Every curve, every movement forming every perfect word leaving his lips. This time the scenery changes altogether. Daniel's office is warmly lit, dusted with scatterings of open books and artefacts on every surface.and Daniel's being pinned against the bookcase in the far corner. He can practically feel the other man's hands bracing against his chest, reaching underneath his shirt, flesh on flesh.

The fantasy, Jack decides, is nothing compared to the others he has enjoyed in the past. And since the briefing doesn't seem to be slowing up any, it looks like a prime time to revisit a few of his favourites. It's a strictly 'non-military' style briefing anyway, and he's sure the others will be carrying all the info he and Teal'c need to provide the muscle should the team require it.

One of the supply closets on level eighteen, where Jonas is leaning back against the metallic framework of the shelves that surround them and Jack is happily at work. Once again, the soft groan vibrating low in Jonas' throat draws his attention upward from where he's trailing kisses across the bared abdomen before him. His hands are beneath the other man's T-shirt, the green of his base downtime-wear lying open by his sides as he pushes the material upward. The lean muscle under his fingertips is smooth, but firm. They move quickly to unfasten the BDUs restraining the target of his assault, freeing him instantly. Another low moan is his reward and he feels Jonas' hands slipping from their resting place on his shoulders to form tight fists by his sides.

Dodgy as his knees are, Jack can forgo the aches he knows he'll suffer later for the sake of the moment. He's been waiting to taste Jonas all day, but being stuck off-world has forced him to wait. Waiting, he acknowledges eagerly with a swipe of the tongue, only adds to the flavour.

The scene fades and the Colonel is taken to the distant ruins of some off-world location. It's no longer inhabited, and while the others wait, camped out by the Gate until their Commanding Officer returns with one 'missing in exploration' archaeologist, Jack is definitely enjoying the exploration. The solid rock of a half-ruined archway digs into his back and pinned between it and the firm wall of Daniel's chest, he definitely has a new outlook on the phrase 'rock and a hard place'.

A primal growl tears from his throat, not loud enough to be heard by the distant stones forming an ancient meeting place a few feet away, but enough to entice a similar possessive action from Daniel. He feels the dull scrape of teeth against his neck, quickly soothed by the gentle sweep of the other man's tongue. Both men have discarded their team jackets and dispensed with the unnecessary barrier of their T-shirts. The feeling of Daniel's heated flesh pressed against his is almost enough to drive him over the edge.almost.

With a daring buck of his hips, Daniel's hands are on the fastenings of his BDUs, pushing the green material down his thighs until it pools around his ankles. Seconds later, Jack has eagerly done the same to him, desperately gripping the tight curve of Daniel's ass to pull him closer. Daniel places a kiss to his lips before running a hand down his chest and abdomen, in the wake of his questing mouth, until he is knelt between the Colonel's legs.

Jack's eyes roll back in his head and his mouth falls open in silent exclamation as Daniel goes to work expertly on his throbbing member. Suddenly, lips are on his again and he knows he'd jump with surprise if it were anywhere else but his fantasy. Peeking out from beneath half-shut lids, he can see a hand reaching out for his chest. He follows the stretch of muscle to the rim of black cutting into the bulge of bicep flexing before him. Higher still, to the familiar curve of shoulder, lean flesh of neck, and beyond he can see the hungry look emanating from Jonas' eyes.

He doesn't question the other man's presence. He doesn't have to. He's had this dream many times before and neither of his lovers have looked any less appealing in whatever form the fantasy takes. Instead he reaches out, welcoming as always, the other man's eager mouth as his tongue plunders the waiting depths of his mouth. Breathing is stilted as his mouth breaks away from Jonas' on a sharp gasp that causes his hips to buck against Daniel uncontrollably. Glancing down, there's that delightful look Daniel gets when he knows he's the one in control.

Surrendering that much to Daniel, Jack turns his attention to Jonas. He is standing watching the archaeologist's ministrations, head tilted to one side as one hand is threading fingers through Daniel's hair to caress the nape of his neck, and the other is reaching around Jack's back to do the same to the back of his neck. Suddenly the Kelownan looks far too 'dressed' for the Colonel's liking and he decides then and there to rid him of all but the barest vestiges of clothing.

Daniel has slowed to offer him some control back and Jack is vaguely aware, as he struggles with Jonas' shirt, that he has reached out a hand to caress the alien through his BDUs, rubbing in slow circles until he gasps and buries his head the crook of Jack's shoulder. When he is satisfied with Jonas' state of partial undress and enough flesh has been bared for his touch, Jack replaces Daniel's hand with his own, lips burning a trail across Jonas' firm chest and shoulders.

Jonas' hand fists in Daniel's hair gently, releasing the strands as his hand flexes in response to the attention Jack's paying to his neck. Jack's dimly aware of the yelp that escapes Daniel's throat as Jonas' grip tightens particularly quickly in response to the sudden probing of the Colonel's tongue as it plunges into his mouth. His hands slip inside to take Jonas into his waiting grip, slowly beginning to stroke along his length in time with the massage of Daniel's tongue on his own throbbing flesh. 

All too soon, moans and groans from all three men filter through the dusky night air, frantic movements hushed by the stillness of their surroundings. Jack's eyes are closed tight.he's so close.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice comes back to him, but he doesn't reply. He's close, GOD he's close.

"Colonel O'Neill?" The formality in Jonas' voice almost brings him back, but he's in the process of devouring his mouth, tongue battling with his frantically as his lips press to the Kelownan's hungrily.

Daniel's throat is massaging him in all the right ways and Jonas is practically panting into his mouth as his hand strokes him faster and harder, all the time matching the pace set by the normally submissive Dr Jackson. With a feral groan that vibrates against Jonas' lips, Daniel pushes the final button that has Jack coming harder than he's ever come in his life. Jonas is quick to swallow the Colonel's cry of pleasure as he claims Jack's lips with his own. Seconds later, Jack is not only delighting in the aftershock of his own orgasm, he's all but holding Jonas upright as the younger man shivers against him, shaking hard as he follows his Commanding Officer over the cliff and into oblivion.

It's at that second, he and Jonas share a satisfied glance that tells them both exactly what their next plan of action shall be. The initiator of their play has yet to be satisfied, and Jack'll be damned if he doesn't know how to satisfy him. The look Daniel gives him from his place knelt before both men, cheeks flushed and brow damp with effort, is almost enough to ready him for another round. Hey, it's his fantasy.

"Jack!"

Jack casts his distant glance from the empty spot on the wall where the projected imagery of their briefing had been. The Briefing Room is now fully lit again, slides being emptied from the projector as his eyes meet the source of the voice that finally brought him back from himself. Daniel stares at him, hands fumbling with the remaining slides in the projector while Jonas holds out the case waiting for him to deposit them safely. 

Again, Jack doesn't bat an eyelid. Instead, he mentally notes how well the other men already work together and wonders, quite innocently of course, how well they'd work as a team of another nature entirely. With a sigh he knows they'll both pass of as his simple disinterest in the topic of their little lecture, he pushes his chair back from the table, picking up the folder and mug as he does so.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Nothing, the uh . the briefing's over," Daniel stutters, strangely nervous even for him.

Jonas, who's been silent since his first attempt to rouse Colonel O'Neill, merely glances between them both. It's then that Jack notices just how 'close' both men appear to let one another these days. Perhaps his flights of fancy aren't founded quite so far from the realms of reality.

"Yeah, well . just make sure you watch where you put that." Jack's voice is strangely serious despite his teasing intention as he gestures downward to where Daniel's hands work at waist-level.

"I . what?!"

Jack delights in the self conscious way Daniel quickly glances down, clearly in a not-so-innocent fashion, to find the slide box Jonas has been holding out toward him for the past few minutes. Glancing between the two, he notices that Jonas has also reacted in much the same fashion, and that while Daniel's flustered response has come verbally, Jonas' is clearly shown by the dim flush beginning to show in his cheeks.

"You'll wanna be careful with those."

Daniel glances toward Jonas - who's eyes are now exploring the non-existent, but apparently fascinating detailing on the Briefing Room table before them - and then back to Jack, mouth hanging open a fraction as it does when he's at a loss for words.

Turning away in the truly casual way only Jack O'Neill can, the Colonel sips from his cold coffee and walks away from them. Hiding a wry smirk to himself, Jack leaves the Briefing Room and both men standing there not knowing how to react. Most could easily take Jack for the kind of guy that didn't pick up on much, least of all the subtleties in what had just happened. Then again, most didn't have the kinds of fantasies Jack had, or the kind of boldness it took to back them up.

Wondering how he'd managed to miss the gradual change in both Jonas and Daniel for the last few months, Jack walked through the corridors of the SGC with a spring in his step and a smug expression on his face. Jack O'Neill's fantasies, once harmless figments of his imagination, were closer to becoming reality than the unsuspecting Dr Jackson and Jonas Quinn suspected.

The End


End file.
